sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/9 May 2016
02:10 dani 02:10 dani 02:10 pls 02:10 * Raelcontor paps 02:13 test 02:13 small how sweet 02:46 test 02:57 Hey 03:11 !on 03:11 Hm... 02:10 * Raelcontor paps 02:13 test 02:13 small how sweet 02:46 test 02:57 Hey 03:11 !on 03:11 Hm... 03:34 !on 03:34 !on 03:34 ... 03:35 !version 03:35 god// 03:35 *.. 02:46 test 02:57 Hey 03:11 !on 03:11 Hm... 03:34 !on 03:34 !on 03:34 ... 03:35 !version 03:35 god// 03:35 *.. 03:36 !on 03:37 God.. 03:37 AmeBot 03:37 Oh,lol. 03:34 !on 03:34 !on 03:34 ... 03:35 !version 03:35 god// 03:35 *.. 03:36 !on 03:37 God.. 03:37 AmeBot 03:37 Oh,lol. 03:38 Booting up! 03:38 yas! 03:38 Amedroid v4.0 (Cybotronian Data Logger 0.4R) 03:38 My creator is Amethystkitten. 03:38 yas 03:42 Already up and running! 03:42 Shutting down... 03:42 Okay.. 03:43 Booting up! 03:43 Why? 03:43 Yay,joke 03:44 wh 03:44 bot amedot??? wh 03:44 I made Amethystkitten's bot. 03:45 Now i check him 03:45 My owner is Amethystkitten. 03:45 My creator is Amethystkitten. 03:45 Yeah...you aren't added in her staff list. 03:45 ok 03:46 !memes 03:46 not today satan 03:46 :D 03:46 omg 03:46 Wow its literally OpalBot/core.javascript 03:46 lol 03:46 With a little features added 03:46 My owner is Amethystkitten. 03:46 !creator 03:46 My creator is Amethystkitten. 03:47 !staff 03:47 Commands here. Swear checking: null. Commands: enabled. 03:47 The Site Staff can be seen here. 03:47 !enable 03:47 Swear checking is already enabled! 03:47 !disable 03:47 Swear checking disabled. 03:47 !enable 03:47 Enabling swear checking! 03:47 !staff 03:47 The Site Staff can be seen here. 03:47 So.. 03:47 Done. 03:47 Now to add fanon staff at staff list 03:49 Amebot is here just to check 03:49 so she dont even count as a bot 03:49 I know. 03:49 I wonder 03:49 User:AmeBot 03:49 i have several questions 03:49 I KNOW JUST WAIT> 03:49 meh its not a obt 03:49 lol 03:49 ALSO IM HAPPY DORU IS HERE BECAUSE I HAVE A QUESTION 03:49 mod* 03:49 ask away fam 03:49 ok so 03:49 also why does it allow me to use commands 03:49 its happened a few times but like, say i way up in the morning and bring MRD onto chat 03:49 User:AmeBot/chat.js 03:50 sometimes he just aggressively spams "User, shut up. I don't care" 03:50 AmeBot is AmethystKitten 's bot ,and she wanted to me add bot commands and now i check the bot 03:50 he even does it to himself sometimes 03:50 Dorumin,you're on staff list 03:50 Huh 03:51 No I meant Peridoork 03:51 no idea what's going on w/ yours 03:51 link it 03:51 i think i know what it is but i just wanted to make sure that he's not just being an asshole 03:51 I'm Peridoork :| 03:52 idk @trevor 03:52 because doru is here @trevor 03:52 double pings 03:52 wow 03:52 I'm famous 03:52 great 03:52 actually no idea who star is tbh 03:52 :0 03:52 Pseudo,now you can use commands 03:52 I added you and others 03:52 can I? 03:53 restarting... 03:52 nope @Doru : P 03:52 great 03:52 actually no idea who star is tbh 03:52 :0 03:52 yeah who's star anyways ? 03:52 Pseudo,now you can use commands 03:52 I added you and others 03:52 can I? 03:53 !restart 03:53 restarting... 03:53 in just pretty sure it's because when MRDbot enters chat all of the messages load at once and if someone has a big block of text he just detects it as spam 03:53 even if it wasnt spam before :v 03:53 Ohh 03:53 OHHHHHHHHHHHH 03:53 who's the bot now ? Robotic or Amebot ? 03:53 link the chat.js 03:53 Both Star, this is just a huge mess :P 03:54 lol both loggin ? 03:54 Okay! I will tell StarmanW that next time we meet. 03:54 Ah! StarmanW! Dorumin wanted me to tell you: test. 03:54 * Raelcontor thumbs up 03:57 Starman,btw sorry for late response.Firefox doesn't work (Peridoork account) and i have just Chrome,with Robo Peri 03:58 i know i can log into Peridoork,don't say 03:58 oo 03:58 Amedroid v4.0 (Cybotronian Data Logger 0.4R) 03:58 alright 03:58 Dorumin, shut up. I don't care. 03:59 my son 03:59 Can't hold me trapped in here anymore 03:59 Raelcontor, please don't swear! 04:00 y not 04:00 I was like worth it when Doru was kicked 04:00 !leave 04:00 !restart 04:00 Noop 04:00 rip 04:01 ai 04:01 !on 04:01 !off 04:01 and then andre gave up on staff 04:01 !off 04:01 Shutting down... 04:01 and then andre gave up on staff 04:01 and so bot quartz doesnt exist 04:01 Done with checking. It works. 04:01 and then ur gone for like a month and im like "mmmm bitch pls send help" 04:01 but like, a friendly "bitch" 04:01 but every time i go on canon i have 40 panic attacks 04:01 o.o 04:01 Then we need a bot 04:03 weir-- 04:03 AmeBot is AmethystKitten 's bot ,and she wanted to me add bot commands and now i check the bot 04:03 can i actually please have an explanation though 04:03 oh 04:04 Well,i checked 04:04 is amebot supposed to be used here 04:04 Yep 04:04 what the fuck 04:04 AmeKit wanted 04:04 2 bots, even though len said we didn't need 2 bots 04:04 Swear checking is already enabled! 04:04 Now swear! 04:04 Wait. 04:04 also she's not a mod 04:04 Raelcontor, please don't swear! 04:05 Rob dyke 04:05 Pseudo-Miracles, please don't swear! 04:05 Dorumin, please don't use slurs. 04:06 ... 04:06 Wait 04:06 Booting up! 04:06 My owner is Amethystkitten. 04:16 Err I said if one bot could do the whole thing then we can just use one 04:16 someone 04:16 who logs 04:16 because before we had 4 CMs, andre had bot quartz, and we had only one active CM. 04:16 for logs @zenzi 04:16 and andre never used bot quartz and so i replaced it with MBD. 04:16 and then we had 4 chat mods. 04:16 two log what? 04:16 fuckign stop saying you replaced it. 04:16 i quit. 04:17 and bots gone. 04:17 Zenzizenzic, please don't swear! 04:17 The four fucking messages that get said in an hour? 04:17 Zenzizenzic, please don't swear! 04:17 Amekit! Check this. 04:17 it was my decision to cancel bot quartz. 04:17 not yours. 04:17 !on 04:17 alright? 04:17 alright. 04:17 I honestly don't think we need logs 04:17 me too. 04:17 !on 04:17 I'm inclined to agree with Zen 04:17 My owner is Amethystkitten. 04:17 My creator is Amethystkitten. 04:17 Thank you, Len. 04:17 we can just get rid of both 04:17 Ok hi listen to me for a second 04:17 yeah 04:17 ok 04:18 I know we don't necessarily need another bot, I mostly wanted to see if I could make a bot work really 04:18 I mean but we have no reason to argue 04:18 i mean if thats literally all amebot was in chat for thats all that needed to be said 04:19 i was told you wanted amebot in chat and that was kind of it so obviously i had implied you wanted 2 active bots 04:19 but if everyones already bringing up the questioning of 1 existing bot in the first place then cant we literally just get rid of both 04:19 I mean yes I want to use AmeBot but you guys seem pretty inclined against that 04:19 So we can I guess what you guys want 04:19 I mean I do agree we have active cmods 04:19 Yep,so i'm out 04:19 (i love how dani went to sleep but never left chat) 04:19 bye peri 12:40 helo regi 12:43 hiy 12:43 *hey 12:43 wazzup 12:43 nothing much, you? 12:43 hiy 12:43 *hey 12:43 wazzup 12:43 nothing much, you? 12:44 not much really, economics stuff 12:46 o 12:47 its really boring 12:56 Hi odrey, wb rael 12:56 this is odrey, back together 12:57 and your never goin down and that hands of who 12:57 I AM MADE OF MEME AND IT'S STRONGER THAN YOOOU 12:57 the robots are taking over 12:58 pls theres only 1 12:58 Beep boop. 12:58 SHRIEKING 12:58 boop beep : )))) 12:58 1 is one too many odrey 12:58 too many 12:59 but we need looooooooooooooogs 12:59 * Pseudo-Miracles grabs a small tree 12:59 LOGS 12:59 hi SIMU 12:59 hi people 12:59 Hiiiii 12:59 where's zenzi 12:59 helo 12:59 be a lumberjack then Odrey 12:59 Welcome Agate 12:59 no 01:00 happy mothers day everyone. what did you all do. 01:00 i existed 01:00 ._, 01:00 gtg bye 01:01 bye o/ 01:01 My mums present was my prescence 01:01 same 01:01 and a card 01:01 and a vietnamese lunch 01:01 i just existed and didnt annoy the shit out of her that's a huge present 01:02 hi periandlapis 12:44 not much really, economics stuff 12:46 o 12:47 its really boring 01:01 i just existed and didnt annoy the shit out of her that's a huge present 01:02 hi periandlapis 01:11 Hi 01:11 hows it goinn 01:16 * Pseudo-Miracles death 01:19 there are so many new people on the SU wiki, even mods i've never heard of up until now 01:19 Hi Zen 01:19 Hi 01:20 wazzup 01:20 Wow 01:20 I can't believe it 01:20 Hi STevi 01:20 Pearl Rebellion 01:20 Has reached Max 01:20 less than 2 days 01:21 Hi Regime o/ 01:21 HI stevi 01:21 o/ 01:21 Trying to manage refugees. 01:21 Hi Lapi o/ 01:21 Wbu regi? 01:21 Hi Zenzi o/ 01:21 ya 01:21 trying to follow rps and not break rules 01:21 @zenzi 01:21 hi stevi 01:22 at this point I don't even care anymore 01:22 i apologise for my part on prolonging that fight 01:22 gtg 01:23 its fine regi 01:26 Hillo again 01:21 @zenzi 01:21 hi stevi 01:22 at this point I don't even care anymore 01:22 i apologise for my part on prolonging that fight 01:22 gtg 01:23 its fine regi 01:26 Hillo again 01:34 Sorry for prolonging the fight zenzi 01:34 I didnt intend for such a plot lag 01:34 Uhm 01:36 Nuuuu! 01:42 Me back 01:42 Hiiiiiiii 01:43 ... 01:44 Hi 01:48 Hmm 07:02 hi stevi 07:02 Hi o/ 07:02 I MEANT CARBONADO 07:02 oh man cool diamonds i already know about 07:02 :vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 07:03 i have a diamond !! !! ! 07:03 fish voice: shit color diamond 07:03 Rael, Rael, Rael, Rael...there is no diamond you don't know of 07:03 ims o sorry i needed to shit talk 07:03 well 07:03 trevor 07:03 do u know that theres a alt name of diamond 07:03 crinkled stone 07:03 youre right stevi 07:03 also many undiscovered ones 07:04 that nobody knows abotu 07:04 there is no diamond i dont know of so my heart is torn into little pieces when some person thinks they can 1-up me with their own 07:04 like im losing a child 07:04 He knows about those, too 07:04 birthed from my loins 07:04 XD jk jk 07:04 whats a loin again 07:04 inner thighs 07:04 oh 07:04 oh my god 07:04 rip thighs 07:05 i got pissed yesterday 07:05 i was trying to install this sims 2 expansion pack 07:05 i get pissed constantly 07:05 i fucking hate white people 07:05 the dvd drive shut off at 30% 07:06 o 07:06 "The Carbonari (Italian for "charcoal burners") were groups of secret revolutionary societies founded in early 19th-century Italy." 07:06 mm 07:06 OM 07:07 Wow, autocorrect. You're smart... 07:07 fuck it im torrenting this expansion pack 07:07 they dont even make money off of sims 2 anymore anyways 07:07 they stopped supporting it for 4 years 07:07 thanks ea 07:07 for sellign the ultimate collection for a week. 07:08 and me 07:08 being the slow piece of feces i am 07:08 i didnt get it. 07:08 thanks ea. 07:08 for closing down maxis. 07:08 thanks obama 07:08 thanks trump. 07:08 thanks sanders 07:08 * Raelcontor is shot 07:08 thanks shaniqua 07:08 thanks mom 07:08 mom: np 07:08 thanks kAsIcH 07:08 <3 07:08 thanks dad 07:08 Kasitch. 07:08 Tramp. 07:08 thanks florina 07:08 Cruise. 07:09 Thanks Carbonari Carbonados 07:09 Thanks, Dad. 07:09 shut up CD isnt here 07:09 thanks ea, for closing down maxis. 07:09 now sism 5 07:09 cant happen 07:09 Because you banned my Dad. 07:09 O 07:09 well 07:09 he was a sock 07:09 HAHA UMMM 07:09 a piss covered sock 07:09 rude 07:09 at least i didnt say menstrual blood 07:10 I'm triggered by my menstrual blood-colored skin. 07:11 im triggered by me 07:11 i trigger myself 07:11 #tw triggere 07:11 #tag ur andres 07:12 Tag your boobies. 07:12 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond clutches my boobies. 07:12 Boobies: *Aggressive squawking* 07:12 Hugh. 07:12 Hish.* 07:12 FUck me. 07:12 o h 07:13 get it bc 07:13 boobies are birds 07:13 O 07:13 yeha 07:13 yehaw 07:13 no 07:13 i was told i have a good witch voice today 07:14 which is literally my old lady voice 07:14 remember when i was gonna give CD a country accent 07:14 yes 07:14 i cried 07:14 and then i almost killed off ODD and u cried 07:14 yes 07:14 ha 07:14 now if u did that i would smile 07:14 because 07:14 aron 07:14 >aron 07:14 aaron 07:15 ODD is a canon sociopath now :v 07:15 just like onision 07:15 hahahahahaha 07:15 onision holy shit 07:16 one youtuber i watch fucking HATES onision 07:16 i used to think he was funn-- 07:16 which one 07:16 theres like 07:16 MrRepzion 07:16 90+ who hate him 07:16 OH 07:16 yeah 07:16 him 07:16 i like him 07:16 he hates onision 07:16 onision hates him 07:16 i agree w him on many political stances 07:16 No, he meant Aron 07:16 i agree on him about the shiloh incident 07:16 #IndirectPokemonTyposRMyBiz 07:17 also what i realized 07:17 onision? 07:17 main youtube drama starter 07:17 i mean 07:17 he threw shade at reaction videos and shane dawson 07:17 all at once 07:17 shane dawson is a fuckhead 07:17 yeah 07:18 he used to have good content but now 07:18 eh 07:18 theyre time wasters now 07:18 ya 07:18 i just like the conspiracy videos he makes now 07:18 he barley uses his main channel which pisses me off 07:19 *barely 07:19 wow 07:20 o hi ssg 07:20 how are you 07:20 Hi CellPhone o/ 07:20 call me grace. 07:20 oh yeah sorry 07:20 i have bad memory 07:20 Okay 07:20 or cellphone, or whatever you want. 07:21 just not ssg. XD 07:21 cellphone? 07:21 where d-- 07:21 OH 07:21 i get it 07:21 PersePHON-nvm 07:21 persephone 07:21 yeah 07:21 I rly love this username aaa 07:21 ive been thinking of chanigng mine 07:21 but 07:21 eh 07:22 things i need AUs of: 07:22 -until dawn DAK AU 07:22 -unfriended DAK AU 07:22 also im going to my first funeral on thursday 07:22 cheesy horror AUs 07:22 UNFRIENDED 07:22 wouldn't you have to make a new account then? @ao 07:22 ive never been to one 07:22 yeah grace 07:22 'and I went to like two. 07:22 unfriended was shit im crying 07:22 good concept 07:22 horribly executed 07:22 parodies were better 07:22 ya 07:22 I can't rmemeber what the second was. 07:23 thats why there needs to be a DAK one 07:23 fun fact 07:23 itd be 10x shittier 07:23 in kindergarten 07:23 DAK? 07:23 What's that? 07:23 i used to love sims so much 07:23 diamond dads 07:23 where i spoke simlish 07:23 all day 07:23 wat 07:23 my parents 07:23 people thought i was crazy 07:23 i was. 07:23 how do you speak 'simlish' 07:23 its gibverish 07:23 *gibberish 07:23 simlish is just another name for it 07:24 thats used in the sims 07:24 I still question that. 07:24 dont 07:24 idk why 07:24 dont question it 07:24 I speak Mandola widow median 07:24 it will take over your life 07:24 i speak diamond 07:24 Aopls 07:24 i speak weed 07:24 * Raelcontor inhales, clears throat 07:24 I question everything 07:24 grace im not lying 07:24 fucking binches,,,, mmmya,,, 07:24 i questioned sims 07:24 i play it everyday now 07:25 i know more sims modders than politicians 07:25 I need to start drawing more tbh 07:25 i cant name 10 states but i can name 30 sims modders 07:25 here we go 07:26 I feel like scrapping like almost of all my characters, and ending las. 07:26 andre would you like to see a review of unfriended 07:26 buggybooz, numenor, raonjena, lianasims, milano, veranka, tribecca sims, marinasims, stealthic, nightcrawler, anto, toksik, delphy, mootilda (rip), annamariasims---- 07:26 thats like rly gr8 07:26 sure 07:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qEGnktvfCQ it's 3 parts get ready 07:27 wait 07:27 i think i watched that person before 07:27 waits 07:27 did you mean my son 07:27 yeah 07:27 i think they reviewed megan is missing 07:27 yeah 07:28 shit movie as well lmao 07:31 theres an unfriended wiki 07:31 w H 07:36 i want to adopt it 07:36 this wiki is 07:36 so dead 07:39 "The guidelines are simple! You need to be an active, good faith contributor to the wikia who has shown regular activity building the wikia over a period of at least a week (or longer). The wikia that you want to adopt needs its former administrator(s) to have been inactive for at least 60 days; you can check this by going to Special:Listadmins. There can be exceptions to this in certain cases, but generally this rule is followed. You can adopt no more than one wikia per month." 07:39 the founder was last active june 2015 07:40 and the last recent actual wiki user was online april 19 07:51 wow thank god i didnt see unfriended 07:51 so 07:51 many 07:51 plotholes 07:51 ya 07:52 i wanna see it just to see if its really that bad 07:56 Hi 07:57 did you need something? 08:00 nop 08:00 o 08:01 O 08:01 0 08:03 are you planning on becoming an active user here? 08:05 probably 08:05 thats good to hear :0 08:08 yay 08:08 i should really work on the fusion blog 08:08 snorts 08:09 Go on 08:12 wb stevidot 08:12 Hi Rael o/ 08:13 Hi Peridoork o/ 08:18 Hi o/ 08:18 Hey o/ 08:18 Hello! 08:18 Yo 08:19 I rly should draw more. :0 08:23 Yawns 08:24 hi opal 08:24 (wave) 08:24 Yo 08:24 O, hey Opal. 08:24 oh ym god 08:25 in the sims 2 08:25 the iluminati logo is the paranormal career logo 08:25 im sobbing this is gold 08:28 Alright, i'm out of here 08:28 bye pal 08:28 *opal 08:28 wow 08:28 hi o dree 08:28 I might be back later, probably not though, goodbye 08:34 I know the mabe in mabe pearl is pronounced 'MAH-bay', but I can't help but pronounce it like 'MAY-b' 08:35 Idk why 08:36 Hi me o/ 08:36 Wb me o/ 08:36 Wazzup me o/ 08:37 * DaniSkies -ify 08:37 Hi Dani o/ 08:38 wait shit brb 09:06 hi 09:11 * Pseudo-Miracles nyooomy kaboomy 09:12 hi zen 09:15 i think i found the origin of woomy 09:15 splatoon 09:22 hi 09:42 3 days 09:43 till wgat 09:43 new su episode 09:43 o 09:43 3 days until disappointment* 09:43 hit the diamond airs on my birthday--- 09:43 wow 09:43 u do realize that this is the barn mates thingy 09:43 let me rephrase 09:43 like the plot that leads up to it 09:43 3 days until mrd doesnt become canon once again* 09:44 oh 09:44 :' ( 09:44 :' ( 09:44 One day, Ms. Sugar. 09:44 3 days until tumblr goes balistic 09:44 lmao i dont use tumblr 09:44 i do 09:44 i have a simblr now 09:44 http://artsysims.tumblr.com/post/144052243751/sequoia-shores-part-one-cedella-moncrieffe-is-a 09:44 look 09:45 its cedella 09:45 you linked it to us yesterday 09:45 juggling bottles 09:45 because she has no f--- 09:45 i thought nobody paid attention 09:45 since evryone was afk 09:45 o 09:45 my brother broke the fucking ipad oh my god ughhghghghghghghghghg 09:45 O 09:46 ya im going upstairs 09:46 my sister showed me a pimple popping video 09:47 iit looked like cream cheese and jam coming out of the skin 09:47 what 09:47 im scare 09:47 d 09:47 all the puss 09:47 wow thanks for telling us too 09:47 ok 09:48 idk what to draw 09:48 :vvvvv 09:48 draw mrd meeting mrdbot 09:48 how about that fusion blog i ignored for a onth 09:48 month* 09:48 o 09:48 did u mean selfcest 09:48 no 09:48 i meant 09:49 mrd meeting a bot 09:49 <3 09:49 OH NO YOU GOT HIM GOING 09:49 09:49 O 09:49 sup 09:49 o shit hi peridoork 09:49 * Raelcontor throws a blanket over mrdbot 09:49 o fuck,hi Rael 09:49 o ass, why are we cursing 09:50 o shit 09:50 o damn 09:50 o cunt 09:50 Peridoork, please don't use slurs. 09:50 HAHAHAHA 09:50 o fUCKIGN S HA T 09:50 heyy 09:50 IM LAUGHING 09:50 hi enchi 09:50 hi enchi 09:50 hey i have a good april fools joke 09:50 its late but 09:50 hi everyone 09:50 im secretly aaron 09:50 oh wait 09:50 k 09:51 ohh speaking of aaron 09:51 o what he say 09:51 did he really say that he hates me 09:51 fukked 09:51 yeah 09:51 jinx too? 09:51 idk 09:51 what 09:51 when 09:51 lmao who cares what jinx says 09:51 anyway 09:51 but aaron pmed me about the cmod elections 09:51 everything jinx says is 09:51 he wanted dom to win 09:51 why on fanon wiki swears are allowed 09:51 i dont fuckign know 09:51 ask the fuckign buros 09:51 fukked 09:51 theyre allowed in chat with a 6 swear limit 09:52 why the fuck are u cursing so much peri 09:52 swear 7 times in 10 minutes and you get kicked 09:52 holy ass 09:52 oh god 09:52 on comments and forums they are not permitted 09:52 what's my count 09:52 ao did he say he hated me tho 09:52 true shit 09:52 shit rael 09:52 yeah 09:52 i cant even say "hi (censored)" now 09:52 just spam until you get booted in the ass 09:52 thats how you know 09:52 ao let's talk in pms 09:52 aarons usually a fuckign jerk to everyone 09:52 oh ok 09:52 kick me in the ass (lenny) 09:52 what the fuck 09:52 Artsy Outcast, you swore 6 times in 10 minutes. Chill. 09:52 OM 09:52 lmao 09:52 OOPS 09:53 i curs 09:53 yep 09:53 hi opal 09:53 Hoi 09:53 Yo 09:53 LMAO MY FUSION BLOG WAS ARCHIVED 09:53 09:53 hahaha 09:53 ill make a separate blog 09:53 pms ao 09:53 it's mature 09:53 and normal 09:53 IM DYIGN 09:53 Rael..Where you keep Moussaieff's core javascript code? 09:54 uh 09:54 wait bot can detect that 09:54 on his chat.js thingie? 09:54 yeah 09:54 doru was like "here have this CODE" and i was like "wait but" and doru was like "BYE" 09:54 bye felicia 09:54 that was an oversimplification 09:54 but 09:54 * DaniSkies -ify 09:54 pretty much what happened 09:54 HI 09:54 hi dani 09:54 how are you 09:54 slaps dani around gently 09:54 hi dan 09:54 i 09:54 bam 09:55 hello everyone uvu#// 09:55 Rael,that's the whole code? 09:55 smol 09:55 * DaniSkies is slapped around but ;; 09:55 why tho ;; 09:55 yes 09:55 i have a question 09:55 like i said 09:55 literally what mrdbot does: 09:55 why is cunt considered a slur on the code 09:55 Artsy Outcast, please don't use slurs. 09:55 GG 09:55 -logs (which doesnt show up in recent activity for some reason, but he logs) 10:02 gone 10:02 YASSS 10:02 girl 10:02 this generator is bad 10:02 bye 10:02 YASS 10:02 lashaniqua 10:02 m A r I 10:02 e 10:02 * DaniSkies hushes chat 10:02 no 10:02 NO 10:02 * Renegade Enchidio is hushed 10:02 OHhh, Dani, do it harder. 10:02 get ot --- 10:02 no 10:02 O U PERV 10:02 Ban 10:02 mbd 10:02 that sounds wrong 10:02 demotion 10:02 Ban Bot 10:02 Ban BOT 10:02 who here is a chat mod 10:02 Guys please calm down. 10:02 i need to ask them a question 10:02 me 10:02 ya what dani said 10:02 am i allowed to post lenny faces 10:02 yes 10:02 Gouges own eyeballs out 10:02 not spam 10:02 FUCK YES 10:02 10:02 ya what rael said 10:02 woah ok chill friend 10:02 o 10:02 sorry 10:03 3 10:03 2 10:03 1 10:03 go 10:03 u went from like 2 to 40 10:03 still waiting for noah to come here 10:03 surprised he hasnt 10:03 like "can we use lenny FUCK YAAAAA" 10:03 * DaniSkies HUSHES AO 10:03 NO DONT SUMMON HIM 10:03 HE'LL WALK IN AND CALL ME SEXY ALL OVER AGAIN 10:03 i wanna yell at him already 10:03 (everyone Noah the Dragonborn is terrible) 10:03 (big lenny) 10:03 (lenny) 10:03 OM 10:03 there 10:03 wha 10:03 i've heard of him 10:03 don't summon him oh my god 10:03 (he made everyone really uncomfortable and) 10:03 (yeah) 10:03 hes a hoe 10:04 and a perv 10:04 never talked to him but he sounds like kyogre in conquest 10:04 (we dont speak of h--) 10:04 yes 10:04 (big alt lenny) 10:04 om 10:04 if you play pokemon showdown in the roleplaying room 10:04 you'd get the reference 10:04 he tries to lure you into PM 10:04 and bad RP with you 10:04 tell me something 10:04 NOAH GET YO ASS OVER HERE I WANT TO YELL AT YOU YOU NEED SOME medication 10:04 ;; pls 10:04 I like Noah... 10:04 * Renegade Enchidio is lured into PM and does bad RP ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 10:04 im sorry but i had to 10:04 and if you say no he's like "but im really stressed lately and hurting a lot,,," 10:04 tru ;; 10:04 and thats all ill say so i dont like cry 10:05 o 10:05 i remember when noah called me hwf 10:05 i hated that nickname 10:05 i really fucking did 10:05 he always used to say, like after i said anything 10:05 *punches you* NOBODY CARES 10:05 voice : ) 10:05 and then like never ever apologize 10:05 punch yo in the as 10:05 *sobbing in spanish 10:05 *sobbing in czech 10:05 sob like a turtle 10:06 guys i remade the fusion blog 10:06 Hey guys, wanna hear a joke? 10:06 O 10:06 no 10:06 my art skill @opal 10:06 Alright, why did Hitler kill himself 10:06 * Raelcontor is shot 40 t-- 10:06 oh boy 10:06 yes 10:06 He saw his gas bill <3 10:06 because hes a dumbfuc---- 10:06 if it's not about dbz 10:06 OH MYG DO\ 10:06 IM 10:06 BYE 10:06 SCREAMING 10:06 Artsy wanted to say dumbfuck 10:06 I CANT I CANT DEAL WITH THIS 10:06 User blog:Raelcontor/Fusion Blog Part 2: I HAVE TIME NOW I PROMISE 10:06 :vvv 10:07 i'm already first 10:07 because i'm an attention whore 10:07 thrid 10:07 *third 10:07 thrid 10:08 thrid, greay, robont, what else do we want to be immortalized 10:08 ondray 10:08 there 10:08 "i am so sorry last guys" 10:08 im keeping it 10:08 I have another joke, but i'd probably get kicked for saying it 10:08 say it 10:08 i want to he ar it 10:08 me: does any art request blog 10:09 everyone: hey do you know what the gemsona maker is? 10:09 me: vomits 10:09 Alright, whats the worst part about being a black jew? 10:09 ooh dear 10:09 You had to sit in the back of the oven 10:09 oh my god 10:09 thats so offensive 10:09 tumblrs gonna hunt u down 10:10 or i can kick right now 10:10 yeah 10:10 but i'm too lazy 10:10 dont 10:10 aaaaaaaaa 10:10 dont really tell those jokes anymore 10:10 i have a joke 10:10 i wanna say a joke but everyone here is really cool so i cant make it 10:10 its not offensive 10:10 pm me if you want to hear it 10:10 Jokes are only good if Hitlers involved 10:10 why did the little boy drop his ice cream? 10:10 is the joke me 10:10 haha whoops 10:10 because he got hit by a buss. 10:10 *bus 10:10 * Pseudo-Miracles nyoom 10:10 wow 10:10 hi odrey 10:11 i want jokes 10:11 me: types "air conditioned" in youtube 10:11 Wait 10:11 youtube: air conditioned nightmare? 10:11 me: no 10:11 youtube: air conditioning? 10:11 me tbh tho ;; 10:11 me: NO 10:11 Hilter is Time magazines man of the year <3 10:11 ok no more holocaust jokes 10:11 or hitler jokes 10:11 or potentially offensive jokes 10:11 Thats not a joke, it really happened 10:11 or we will actually have to kick 10:12 yeah but it's a sensitive topic tho 10:12 He was the man of the year in Time magazine 10:12 guys what's the difference between enchi and 10:12 um 10:15 yas 10:15 i have a jooke 10:15 fINISH THE JOKE FIRST 10:15 me: updates request blog 10:15 DANI I DID 10:15 J 10:15 donald trump 10:15 ech 10:15 me: 4 more requests 10:15 Hope this time works 10:15 !on 10:15 !joke 10:15 love how hard ur trying 10:15 You fucking jerk 10:15 Peridoork, please don't swear! 10:15 * Raelcontor claps 10:15 om 10:15 A for effort 10:15 dies 10:15 fuck 10:15 Peridoork, please don't swear! 10:15 dies 10:16 fuck 10:16 Artsy Outcast, please don't swear! 10:16 ass 10:16 god 10:16 shit 10:16 Artsy Outcast, please don't swear! 10:16 yeah 10:16 its a bot 10:16 wait 10:16 Please remove the bot from this chat. They are not a part of our staff nor are they flagged as a bot. 10:16 damn is that really a bot 10:16 I know but i want a joke 10:16 !joke 10:16 god dammit 10:16 hot 10:16 !joke 10:16 hmm 10:16 ssg just requested "TM with ODD" and did not link TM's pag 10:16 That's nice but it's still not flagged as a bot and you're using it as one 10:17 what does TM stand for 10:17 Teal Moonstone 10:17 pls send help 10:17 I'm not using it,bruh 10:17 WHAT 10:17 I'M SO SAD I KNOW IT 10:17 THERE'S 10:17 NO PAGE? 10:17 NO PAGE 10:17 FITE ME 10:17 oh there it is 10:17 i closed the tab but the bot is stil here 10:17 dies 10:17 the art is gonna kill me 10:17 someone kick him 10:17 you know why? 10:17 It kill me 10:17 Okay, yeah? I don't care if you're not using it but it's using bot code. 10:17 oh wait no aguna drew them 10:17 aguna thanks for saving my life 10:18 Lol,calm down 10:18 Don't tell me to calm down. I'm doing my job. 10:18 tru 10:18 oh my god i found a hit the diamond leak 10:18 great 10:18 You can do your job being calm 10:18 ao send it to me 10:19 the rumors ARE true. 10:19 me too 10:19 or else you owe me a dollar 10:19 same 10:19 andre pm it to me 10:19 tell me CD is canon 10:19 you gotta tell me 10:19 Okay, look. I am being calm. I haven't raised my voice nor have I become angry at all. I'm just trying to do my job as I'm supposed to. 10:19 ok 10:19 that's calm 10:19 probablt 10:19 probably 10:20 I haven't changed a single thing about my typing as of yet, I just made it small. 10:20 and it's ok 10:20 "Don't tell me to calm down." That needed to be calm 10:21 Okay, now I'm getting upset. That was the calmest phrase I had written on this chat when coming into this conversation. 10:21 i dont really mean to step in but dani hasnt really acted angry yet 10:21 xe was enforcing rules, no 2 bots in chat for obvious reasons, i dont see the fuss 10:21 dont wanna really start a fight 10:21 i know,bruh 10:21 its probably best to change the topic or move to pm 10:22 hey 10:22 hey 10:22 http://67.media.tumblr.com/ec303fe9aa8b8db03c8d39162e07e5e6/tumblr_inline_o6fb5mMsmq1u6g87s_1280.png 10:22 why 10:22 would you look at that 10:22 a promo picture 10:22 suspicious as hell 10:22 it's MRD'S 10:22 LEFT 10:22 HAND 10:22 nO 10:22 RIGHT* 10:22 SHIT 10:22 10:22 Hit the diamond. 10:22 After the events 10:22 wait andre link it again 10:22 a new Garnet will be created 10:23 http://67.media.tumblr.com/ec303fe9aa8b8db03c8d39162e07e5e6/tumblr_inline_o6fb5mMsmq1u6g87s_1280.png this? 10:23 yes thank 10:23 word 10:23 oh my god theres a theory that the cluster is pd and her followers 10:23 im screaming 10:23 oh i just realized 10:23 I must leave for class now. I'll be back later byee 10:23 * DaniSkies poof 10:23 bye bab 10:23 should i tell that one guy about this place 10:23 what was his name again--- zzrmax 10:23 eh 10:24 if u want 10:24 @enchi 10:24 he was really nice 10:24 theres also pink hair on steven 10:24 so 10:24 um 10:24 next time he messages me on skype ill tell him about this place 10:24 is he becoming rose? 10:24 nobody knows 10:24 wait !! 10:24 http://66.media.tumblr.com/34af073b7c3c0b9f05a65fbbe2865167/tumblr_inline_o63ymsOpPk1tm79yk_1280.png 10:24 see 10:24 what if ros waz acshuali bloo dimend ! 10:25 andre thats 10:25 thats lighting 10:25 lighting 10:26 rekt 10:26 aLSO NEW SU LEAK 10:26 http://puu.sh/oM91V/7c1b6370f2.jpg 10:26 WOW 10:26 why 10:26 I DIDNT THINK MRD WOULD BECOME CANON BUT WHAT A WORLD WE LIVE IN 10:26 that was beautiful honey that's fire 10:26 he just needs friends andre dotn be fucking rude 10:26 "hello i am fatity" 10:26 "quackity's fatter cousin" 10:27 i already like this video 10:28 fuck i have a lot of energy and it's 1:29 AM at me 10:29 6:29 pm here 10:29 same 10:31 i'm pretty sure you can make a FNaF 2 character cast out of how many diamond redraws i've done 10:31 ah man 10:31 fuhnaf 10:32 thsi is fnaf 10:32 "get scared because some animal has a creepy smile and appears out of nowhere" 10:32 yeah i can 10:32 it's 10/20 so theres 5 each lmao 10:40 yo 10:40 yo 10:41 i wish that i wasnt the only one who liked pauhkeyman 10:43 what's a pauhkeyman 10:43 pokemon 10:43 oH 10:45 test 10:45 Test 10:46 C- 10:46 Sad score... 10:47 ;w; 11:10 heyo 11:10 How u regi 11:11 Awww, rael's bot left 11:11 huh 11:12 Congrats on opening up the fisions again 11:12 im good aptos, you? 11:12 my screen just turned sideways 11:12 i good 11:13 ok fixed 11:13 that was werd 11:13 and yeah im working on cherry opal for the blog rn 11:14 aka like the product of my favorite ship ever 11:15 I figured 11:15 hi qwerty 11:15 Hey rael :) 11:15 Hi qwerty 11:15 Sup'? 11:16 not much, you? 11:16 Eh, same old, same old. 11:16 By the way, real, what is your favorite ship? 11:17 what do you mean 11:17 what kinda ship? canon, fanon etc 11:17 out of mine or out of all canon or fanon? 11:17 Fanon, duh, XD 11:17 wb aptos 11:17 oh/ 11:17 well Thunder Thighs, because I personally favor ships that are about canon relationships :P 11:18 Yassssss! 11:18 ;) 11:18 :3c 11:18 Wait?! you said canon. Does that mean..... 11:19 (starts sweating) 11:19 yes 11:19 You're kidding, no way. 11:19 (sweats more) 11:19 ya way 11:19 (Halleluhah! 11:19 (jumps for joy) 11:19 Ya. 11:20 ya 11:20 OMG i can't even..... 11:20 (oders KFC to calm down) 11:21 i talked to dani about it 11:21 and it was like 11:21 me: should they kiss 11:21 dani: i mean yeah 11:21 and then we yelled for 20 minutes 11:22 oh my god i killed them 11:22 the KFC didnt come fast enough 11:22 NOOOO 11:23 oh yes it did 11:23 (eats the KFC) 11:23 i have to be AFK for a bit :0 11:23 be back sooooooon 11:23 Kk 11:24 all shiiping dreams have cdome true today. 11:26 wb qwerty 11:26 and their gone 11:27 *theyre 11:28 wb aptos 11:28 im back peeps 11:28 wb 11:29 thankies 11:29 did you hear the news? 11:29 what news? 11:29 (sqeals) 11:30 I think Thunder Thighs is gonna be canon... i think. 11:30 oh yeah i saw that 11:30 I thought he was just joking. 11:33 * DaniSkies -ify 11:33 Hey Dani 11:33 hyello uvu#// 11:33 ;) guess what? 11:34 if it's the thunder thighs thing i see it in logs if not, what :3c 11:34 it's the latter. 11:34 :3c 11:35 :3 11:35 So, whatcha doin? 11:35 cause yeah trevor messaged me on skype like yesterday I think and he was like "SHOULD MSD AND MRD (i think it was) KISS?" and I was like "hell yeah" so yeah 11:36 besides chatting of course 11:36 He really said that? 11:36 :3c mhmm 11:36 anyway, I just finished a test so I'm on a computer again doing other homework and whatever 11:37 Hehe where I live i just finished testing too. 11:37 eww tests 11:37 what would happen if we didn't have them? 11:38 Hoi! 11:38 ,,,anarchy? 11:38 hi peridork 11:38 hi 11:39 Anarchy XD 11:40 anarchy says the admin 11:40 hi peri and zeni 11:40 XD 11:40 Hi 11:40 hi 11:40 hi zen 11:40 what's cooking? 11:40 hi 11:41 nothing really 11:41 Hmmmm..... i see 11:41 (hands Zenzi KFC) 11:43 back 11:43 weba 2016 05 09